ColisSurprise
by Srithanio
Summary: Horace Slughorn était habitué à recevoir des cadeaux de ses élèves.D'ordinaire, il pouvait même savoir qui était l'expéditeur rien qu'en regardant le colis. D'ordinaire ....


_**Titre**: Colis-Surprise._

_**Disclaimer**: Pour les amnésiques, les personnages appartiennent à JKR. L'histoire m'appartient mais ne me rapporte rien à part quelques reviews. _

_**Correctrice**: Mirliton_

_**Blabla de l'auteur**: Voici une petite anecdote de Poudlard. Pour toute remarque, correction, félicitation ( si y en a), ou suggestion d'autres one-shot, cliquez sur le petit bouton des Reviews en bas ...._

* * *

**Cadeau Surprise**

Slughorn était un homme simple. Il aimait les petites choses de la vie: l'ananas confit, les chocolats suisses, les pantoufles chaudes et confortables, un bon bol de vin chaud...

Mais il y avait une chose qu'il aimait par dessus tout.

La fanfare matinale **(1)** des hiboux .

Les élèves, yeux exorbités, regards rivés sur le faux ciel **(2).**

Les vols des boites multicolores au dessus de toutes les têtes **(3).**

La descente coordonnée et rapide des magnifiques oiseaux, comme un bataillon revenant du combat. **(4)**

La seconde de plaisir quand vous vous rendez compte que vous avez du courrier **(5).**

En un mot comme en mille : l'heure du courrier.

Qu'y avait il de plus magnifique qu'une boite enrubannée livrée par un majestueux hibou ? Pour Slughorn, la vie était comme un colis-surprise. De même qu'il était impossible de savoir avant déballage, découpage et déscotchage (pour les expéditeurs sorciers nés-de-Moldu pressés) ce que contenait la boite, il était impossible de savoir quelle surprise allait vous tomber dessus à l'avance. Et tant mieux: chaque jour devait se déguster comme un boudoir perdu au fond d'un chocolat chaud crémeux.

Ce matin ne faisait pas exception à la règle. Il avait reçu cinq colis, rien que ça! Et d'aspect autrement plus engageant que celui de Brulôpot (qui vu l'odeur nauséabonde, devait contenir quelque chose de mort et macéré dans du vinaigre depuis quelques millénaires. Ou alors, un fromage français ), ou de MacGonagall (tout petit, papier bas de gamme et l'air miteux). **(6)**

Sitôt son petit déjeuner avalé, Slughorn attrapa ses colis et alla s'enfermer dans son bureau avec eux, soi-disant pour corriger ses copies. Cela faisait longtemps que son petit manège ne trompait plus personne, mais c'était son habitude.

Les 4 premiers paquets avaient été promptement déballés. Rien qu'à l'emballage, il avait deviné de qui ils étaient.

Entourée d'un papier épais, une boite hermétique et ignifugée: Théodorus Silver, apothicaire bien connu, lui offrait des ingrédients rares (et illégaux). Des yeux de Manticores notamment, qui lui permettraient de se concocter une potion de Force, un analgésique puissant ou une petite soupe d'après une recette de sa Grand-Mère, inégalée même dans les plus grands restaurants.

Une petit boite solide ornée du dessin d'une coupe de glace: Roald Fortarome, glacier reconnu, lui avait envoyé son tout nouveau parfum de glace infondable: ananas caramélisé.

Une grosse enveloppe mal fermée par un sceau de cire représentant un homme tombant de son balai: Willem Scratch des Etourneaux de Witchfool **(7) **avait pensé à lui fournir des invitations pour un passage en coulisse (accès au stade et à l'infirmerie).

Une boite de bois sombre, cachée par un papier doré de l'une des meilleures oiselleries du Vieux Continent: Janus Skeeter, journaliste passionné mais à la plume médiocre, lui offrait plusieurs plumes de paon colorées comme remerciement pour son aide à la rédaction d'un article sur les Potions.

Par contre, il ne voyait pas pour le dernier. Le paquet était entouré d'un papier vert, avec un petit liseré argenté du plus bel effet.

Un admirateur secret ? Un confrère qui voulait lui demander son aide ? Une maison de fruits confits qui offrait des échantillons à son meilleur client ?

Que de mystères ...

Il tripota précautionneusement son paquet, un sourire aux lèvres. Quelque chose de moyennement lourd et d'assez grande taille mais visiblement peu fragile. Une boite avec quelque chose de gravé dessus.

Il enleva lentement le papier, doucement, pour ne pas le déchirer. Petit à petit, il put voir dans son entier la boite. Elle était en bois et tout à fait banale, si ce n'était sa couleur pourpre et le dessin qu'il avait précédemment senti sous ses doigts: une bourse brune entrouverte, d'où sortaient des petites billes multicolores. En dessous, on pouvait lire d'une écriture ronde: _Douceurs_.

Très alléchant.

Il ouvrit la boite, et eut juste le temps d'y voir des petites boules multicolores quand un éclair en jaillit. Redoutant une attaque, il attrapa sa baguette, mais l'éclair était déjà terminé. Seul restait, quelques mètres devant lui une curieuse boite métallique avec un gros machin rond fixé sur lui. Ledit machin le suivait quand il se déplaçait, mais sans s'approcher de lui. Bizarre, mais visiblement elle ne voulait pas l'attaquer.

Curieux ... il préféra se rabattre sur la lettre, avant de toucher à l'intérieur de la boite. Et en gardant un œil sur la chose, bien sur. Prudence, toujours.

Il ouvrit l'enveloppe. La lettre était de la même écriture que le "Douceurs" de la boite, sur du parchemin de qualité. L'écriture ne lui disant rien, il sauta directement à la signature.

Le nom lui rappelait quelque chose ... un Serpentard. Discret et boutonneux, pas très doué en potions. Pas très doué tout court, d'ailleurs. Un élève qu'il ne supportait pas : très ambitieux, mais pas assez intelligent ou puissant pour atteindre ses objectifs, et surtout trop insolent envers ses ainés. Il lui avait même attribué un diminutif, chose qu'il ne faisait qu'avec les casse-pieds invétérés.

Mais que lui voulait il ? Lui demander de l'argent ? Ou des contacts? Si c'était le cas, il irait se faire voir chez les hypogriffes!

_Cher professeur Slughorn,_

_Vous connaissant, vous êtes sans doute déjà aller jeter un œil au bas de cette lettre, pour savoir qui vous écrivait ainsi._

Un point pour l'envoyeur. On dirait qu'il s'était amélioré depuis sa sortie de Poudlard.

_Si malgré cela, vous ne voyez toujours pas qui je suis, je vous conseille de vous rappeler les années de 46 a 53. J'espère vous avoir laissé quelques souvenirs en tant qu'élève, même si je n'appartenais pas à votre club._

Oh oui, il lui en avait laissé des souvenirs. Et pas des bons.

Quant à l'introduire dans son club, il n'y avait jamais songé. On ne mélange pas les Veracrasses et les Acromantules ...

_Malgré cela, peut-être ne vous rappelez vous toujours pas de moi. Mais moi en revanche, je me souviens très bien de vous. C'est "grâce" à vous que je suis ce que je suis aujourd'hui, et "grâce" à vous que ces bonbons ont été inventé._

Les yeux de Slughorn s'écarquillèrent. Grâce à lui ?

Hum. Pour autant qu'il s'en souvienne, cet élève avait été plus que médiocre dans son cours. Il avait notamment réussi à faire fondre 7 chaudrons en une après-midi (une réaction en chaine assez étrange), ou à se tromper dans la confection de la Potion d'Allégresse: l'imbécile avait lu "chaussettes" au lieu de "paupiettes". **(8)** Un véritable danger public. Impossible de faire pire. **(9)**

Sans doute voulait il parler de l'exemple que lui, Horace Slughorn, Maitre des Potions, Directeur de Serpentard et Homme de Goût lui avait fourni tout au long de sa scolarité? Oui, ça devait être ça. Même s'ils ne s'appréciaient pas, Slughorn se vantait de toujours être un modèle pour ses élèves. Et cet élève-ci en avait lui aussi profité, même si c'était après ses années à Poudlard.

Rassuré, il se replongea dans sa lettre.

_Je suis désormais un homme riche: j'ai inventé une toute nouvelle sorte de bonbons. Honeydukes m'a déjà avancé plusieurs milliers de Gallions avant même qu'ils ne soient en vente ...._

Honeydukes ? La plus grande chaine de confiserie de Grande Bretagne ? Rien que ça ?!

Il avait vraiment sous estimé ce garçon ...Après tout, il avait fait preuve d'un grand esprit créatif dans ses erreurs en potion, précurseurs (a posteriori) évidents de sa future carrière de confiseur. Ses mauvaises notes venaient sans doute du fait qu'il laissait place à son instinct créatif au lieu de suivre les instructions. Et cela expliquait aussi qu'il se comporte aussi arrogamment: les regards noirs, mots insolents et remarques mesquines sont des signes aussi indissociables du génie que les graffitis d'un livre d'Histoire de la Magie.

Décidément, il regrettait de l'avoir dédaigné. Mais peut-être n'était il pas trop tard pour se mettre en bons termes avec lui ?

_... et à moins que les Malagrifs **(10)** décident de me dévorer vivant, avant la fin de l'année je serais millionnaire ..._

Et s'il l'invitait à passer prendre un thé chez lui ?

... selon les prévisions les plus basses.

Ou mieux encore, s'il organisait un banquet spécial en son honneur ?

_En remerciement de toutes ces années à me surveiller et me remettre à ma place, je voulais vous faire un cadeau. Un cadeau personnalisé. Vous trouverez dans cette boite ma nouvelle recette de bonbons, des dragées. J'ai enchanté cette boite afin que seul vous puissiez en manger, afin que personne ne vous prive de ce plaisir. Nous savons tous deux à quel point les élèves peuvent être malins et insolents, n'est ce pas ?_

Une petite remarque mesquine passa à travers toutes ces nouvelles et admiratives pensées de Slughorn pour cet élève. _Et comment que tu en sais quelque chose, tu es le seul à avoir essayé de venir voler mon calepin de contacts dans mon appartement._ Elle fut néanmoins tout de suite submergée par des flots d'admiration envers l'humour et la confiance en soi de son élève.

_Vous aurez donc droit à votre lot de douceurs à vie, sitôt que vous en ferez la demande et fini votre boite. Je sais combien vous aimez les sucreries ._

_Je vous demanderais juste un petit service ...._

Slughorn eut un petit sourire. Tout ce qu'il voulait.

_Quand vous ouvrirez la boite, un petit appareil se positionnera en face de vous. Il s'agit d'une modification d'un appareil d'invention moldu, un "appareil photo". Il prendra automatiquement une photo lorsque vous mangerez votre premier bonbon et me l'enverra._

Il jeta un petit coup d'œil sur le truc qui volait toujours devant son visage. Alors, c'était un appareil photo ? Ca prenait des images ? Les Moldus étaient assez futés, dans leur genre.

_Que voulez vous, je suis un cœur sensible. J'aimerais garder près de moi une photo de vous mangeant ma première dragée, pour me rappeler l'influence que vous avez eu sur ma vie._

_Et si vous êtes d'accord, je pourrais même l'utiliser afin de faire la promotion de mon invention. Avec votre célébrité, mes ventes seraient décuplées! Si vous êtes d'accord, auriez vous l'amabilité de signer en bas de cette page? Cela fera office de contrat magique. J'ose espérer que vous le ferez en souvenir du passé ..._

Pas de doute qu'il allait signer. Il ferait n'importe quoi pour aider ce pauvre garçon qu'il avait si injustement dédaigné par le passé !

Il termina sa lecture en attrapant une plume.

_Il ne me reste plus qu'à vous souhaiter un bon appétit, professeur Slughorn!_

_En espérant que vous apprécierez._

Slughorn signa juste au dessous de la signature de l'auteur.

_Bertrand Crochue (Bertie pour vous)_

Il attrapa une des dragées jaunes et sourit à l'appareil.

Allez, voyons voir ce qu'étaient ces fameuses "Dragées de Bertie Crochue" !

-.-.-.-.-

**Notes:**

**(1)** Mais désaccordée: après tout, les hiboux sont des oiseaux nocturnes, on ne peut pas en plus leur demander de chanter juste le matin.

**(2)** Et mains au dessus de leur petit déj', essayant désespérément de préserver leur nourriture des "cadeaux" des nobles oiseaux.

**(3)** Comme autant de bombes susceptibles de s'écraser à tout moment sur la tête d'un malheureux.

**(4) **Leur cible au sol favorite? Le bol de chocolat chaud ou la tasse de café.

**(5)** Et la minute de bonheur mesquin quand vous voyez qu'en plus, vous êtes le seul à en avoir de votre table.

**(6)** En fait, il aurait du mieux regarder la tête de Minerva. Elle avait enfin reçu ses huiles essentielles à parfum d'herbe à chat ! La Salle de Bain des Préfets fut mystérieusement fermée pour "travaux", cette semaine là.

**(7)** Une équipe extrêmement connue à cause de l'étourderie de ses joueurs, incapables de se rappeler leur rôle pendant la partie. Leur gardien essayait régulièrement d'attraper le vif d'or, et les poursuiveurs de renvoyer les Cognards à main nue ou avec leur tête. Elle était extrêmement connue aussi pour ses nombres de séjours à l'infirmerie.

**(8) **L'infirmière se souvenait très bien de cet élève, elle. Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on traite 24 cas d'empoisonnement olfactif.

**(9)** Le seul qui aurait pu l'égaler eut l'intelligence de s'arrêter au niveau des Buses. Neville Longdubat était courageux, mais pas suicidaire.

**(10)** Les Malagriffs sont des créatures magiques terrestres, vivant sur les côtes et apparentés au homard. Leur morsure attire la malchance sur le mordu pendant une semaine.


End file.
